


Erinnere Mich

by IchigoNiko



Category: K - Fandom, K Project, Project K - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoNiko/pseuds/IchigoNiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers**<br/>Now that Shiro's memories are returned and he's once again alone, he starts to contemplate his self and just really who he, the Silver King, is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnere Mich

_Erinnere mich. Erinnere mich._ Remember. Remember. _Remember_.

He remembers now. Bombshells, screaming, fire, her smiling face. All of it now covered in ash…soot….brimstone. “That’s not the point lieutenant. This will bring happiness to all!” He had been naïve. He….Adolf….no. Adolf had died, Adolf had turned his back on the world to watch it from the skies. A coward.

He was Shiro . _He_ called him Shiro anyway, had pledged himself to this ‘Shiro’ on one knee. Shiro, the Silver King, better, new, fresh. Adolf and everything having to do with him was long gone, engulfed in the flames of power and war.

Shiro was new, reborn, clean of all of that. He would bring the peace that Adolf had not, would protect his friends…do all of the things that Adolf, his counterpart, had not been able to.

They were different people…he’s make _sure_ they were different people. Shiro, after all, had help this time; _her_ smile and whine ringing in his ears, and _his_ strength, calm, careful voice keeping him steady. Shiro wondered how those black strands of soft hair would feel inbetween his fingertips. For now though, he’d remember. _Erinnere mich. Erinnere mich. Erinnere mich._ Remember. Remembering was all Shiro had now.


End file.
